


Sakura Tricks

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-05
Updated: 2005-02-05
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first sight of the conspicuous stranger snooping around the well house immediately piqued Souta’s curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakura Tricks

The first sight of the conspicuous stranger snooping around the well house immediately piqued Souta’s curiosity. Far too investigative for the average shrine visitor, the young man appeared to scour the grounds for something. Souta couldn’t resist approaching him, hands in his pockets, asking what he was up to. 

Not wishing to scare him off, the third grader made certain to sound inquisitive. The stranger rose and answered, keeping his answers cryptic, nondescript. But, he was friendly and talkative. For a long while they sat on a bench and shared stories, until Souta asked, again, of his suspicious behavior earlier.

“I was looking for a friend, but she’s not here.” Souta felt wrong pressing further. Their chat went on, until the young redhead stood up. “Got to go, um…”

“Souta,” he supplied. 

The redhead’s face suddenly brightened. He snapped his fingers. “Ah, so Kagome’s in the Sengoku Jidai right now?”

“How did you-”

“Give this to her when she returns. She’ll know whom it’s from.” 

Souta examined the coin placed in his hand. “There’s sakura blossoms on both sides!” A trick 100 yen piece. The redhead nodded, winking, then dropped his illusion for a moment before he disappeared. “A fox?”


End file.
